Time Will Tell
by FutureAuthor.SpoiltBrat93
Summary: Taken place after At World's End. The story of what exactly happened after Will left Elizabeth on the island for ten years. Will they still love each other?
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place after World's end. I was unsatisfied with the ending, so I just wrote what I think happened. Please bear with me throughout this story.

Main Pairings: ElizabethXWill, JackXOC Warning: Rated M for possible lemons, slight swearing, mild sexual references Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Carribean, or any of the actors who play them. XD

Chapter 1: Loneliness~

Elizabeth, age 27, lied on the lonely beach, humming softly to herself. She had been on the island for nearly 10 years, waiting until Will got a chance to step foot on land again. She was glad she remembered to pack clothes and food. But the food ran out 3 years earlier, so she learned to catch fish and she collected edible fruit. She sighed softly, bored out of her mind. "Only one more day," she mused, brushing her long hair out of her eyes. She would've went insane quite a while ago, but she busied herself building a small hut and made a daily routine of listening to Will's heartbeat inside of the box she protected. It strangely calmed her, and it made her remember that Will loved her and that if he could stay with her, he would. She just missed him dearly and one day out of 10 years wasn't enough. She was just about to fall asleep, when something large caught her eye. She shot up and quickly buried the box securely, standing up and walking towards the shore. It was the Black Pearl. A smile lit up her face.

The ship stopped and she saw several men get off of the ship. Her smile only got brighter when she realized who it was. It was Jack, Mr. Gibbs, Pintel and Ragetti. She'd never thought she would've been so happy to see them. She ran towards them and Jack held his arms out. She hugged Ragetti and Pintel, then Gibbs. She stopped when she got to Jack. Jack looked a little confused and then smirked, "Missed me?" Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh as she gave him a warm hug. "How long has it been since we've seen ya, poppet?" Pintel asked, flashing her a grin. "Too long," she replied, pulling away from the embrace. Jack asked the question that everyone were wondering, "So, how about you and Turner?" Elizabeth's happy mood noticeably decreased. "He told me..."

~Flashback~

Elizabeth and William were in the middle of love-making. As Will planted soft kisses down her collarbone, Elizabeth suddenly spoke, out of breath. "You have to leave tomorrow. Am I right?"

Will continued kissing her and murmured, "Yes, I do. I'll be back though." Elizabeth replied, "I don't want you to go." Will stopped and looked in her lovable brown eyes. "I don't want to leave, darling, but I have to. My father told me something that will cheer you up." Elizabeth sniffled and nodded, not letting her tears fall. "He said that if you stay faithful to me, I'll be free from this curse and I can stay with you." Elizabeth's eyes widened, "Really?" William nodded and kissed her. They were lost in a night of passion.

~End of Flashback~

"I already knew that," Jack declared. Elizabeth laughed, "Sure you did. It's only one more day until he comes back. I can wait until then." Gibbs spoke up, "Well, I have some good news." Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Well, Jack started some trouble, so we're gonna have to hide out for a day or two. So, we can keep ya company," Gibbs said, smiling fondly. Elizabeth smiled brightly and asked, "Really? I don't know what you did, Jack, but I'm grateful." Jack grumbled, "I didn't do anything, it was just a misunderstanding..." Everyone laughed except Jack. "Well, do you guys have any food?" Elizabeth asked. "'Course we do," Pintel said, gesturing towards the ship. Elizabeth shyly murmured, "So, do you have enough to share with me?" Gibbs laughed heartily. "Yes, Mrs. Turner, we have plenty of food and rum for ye."

Elizabeth sighed in relief and said, "It's just you three?" Jack shook his head, "Nah, Marky and Cotton are still on the ship. The rest of the crew stayed at the last island we stopped at, we might get them when we leave this island." Elizabeth frowned, "Might?" Jack nodded as if there was nothing wrong with stranding your crew.

"Jack!" she scowled. "Alright, alright, I'll get them," he said, holding up his hands in surrender. Elizabeth put her hands on her hips. "You had better."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun set and the four sat in front of a now burning fire, drinking rum (Elizabeth had refused). Elizabeth smiled contently. "I missed the taste of dumplings and steak. Where's Barbossa, by the way?"

Gibbs chuckled, "He's on the other island. He only got off because Jack lied and told him that treasure was on the island. Then, Jack left and Barbossa seemed angry." Elizabeth shook her head at Jack. Pintel said, "It must get lonesome, sitting on this island by yourself for a decade." Elizabeth nodded, swallowing the fresh water. "I do things to occupy myself. It isn't all that bad," she exclaimed, but her facial expression said otherwise. "If I was you, I would cry all day and miss my family," Pintel went on. Ragetti slapped him in the back of his head.

"I have no family. My mother is dead, and so is my father. I've never had any siblings. And Will made me promise not to cry while he's gone," she said softly, staring at the sand. Jack downed the rest of his rum. "Well, if I was Will, I wouldn't leave you," Jack drawled, throwing the empty bottle away. "He has no choice in the matter," Elizabeth muttered.

"Why don't you just leave with us?" Pintel asked curiously. "I can't leave. I have to protect the chest. I would be betraying Will if I left," she explained. "It's stupid for you to stay here for years at a time, while William roams the seven seas, doing as he pleases. Even if he can't step foot on land, beautiful broads can still board the ship," Jack said, smirking.

Elizabeth's eyebrows furrowed. "Will would never do that to me! Ever!"

"It could happen," Ragetti admitted, agreeing with Jack. Elizabeth scoffed and stood up, storming off. [What do they know? Will loves me. He wouldn't commit adultry. I trust him...]

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will stared at the sunset, thinking about one person. [I'll be there soon, Elizabeth...] His thoughts were interrupted when he heard footsteps approaching. He turned around and saw his father. "Something bothering ya, son?" Bill asked. "Yeah..." Will answered, turning back towards the sea. "My daughter-in-law, huh?" Bill asked, smirking. "She must be lonely," Will sighed, feeling guilty. Hamlet, a crew member and Will's closest friend, spoke up. "Cheer up, Willy boy. Maybe she's already gone insane. Or committed suicide. Or rogue pirates kidnapped her. Or--"

William glared and spat, "Is that supposed to cheer me up?" Hamlet grinned, "Nah, but seeing ya mad is better than seeing ya sad. Stop being so depressed." William gave a small smile, then frowned again. "I hope she's alright." Bill chuckled, "Well, from what I heard, she's quite the catch. A true pirate." William smiled proudly. "Yeah, she is."

"Then stop worrying. You get to see her after tomorrow. If she passed away, we'll find you another woman." Will frowned deeply. "I don't want another woman. I'll die without Elizabeth." Hamlet scoffed, "Don't say that. She sounds like a good woman and smart too. How old is she?" William muttered, "She's 27. I missed 10 of her birthdays."

"Look, when we go there, if she's still there, she can come with us. If she's still there, that means she stayed faithful and she can be a part of our crew," Bill said.

"Of course she's still there. Elizabeth would never betray me," Will exclaimed confidently. Hamlet shrugged, "Alright. I can't wait to see this 'wonderful' woman you keep going on about. She'd better be gorgeous." Will shrugged nervously. "I haven't seen her in 10 years. I have no clue what she looks like now. But I'd still love her, no matter how she looked." That earned a laugh from Hamlet. "Hahahahahahahaha....oh. You were serious? That's classic."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Elizabeth woke up, something warm close to her. She snapped up and her eyes softened when she saw Pintel, who was sucking his thumb. She quietly giggled and got up. [I get to see Will tomorrow!] She smiled to herself and walked over to where Jack, Ragetti and Gibbs were sleeping. She decided to play a trick on the men, as revenge for doubting Will. She sucked in a breath and yelled, "PIRATES!!" Gibbs snorted and sat up groggily, his eyes darting around. Ragetti bellowed sleepily and stood up, in a defensive stance. Jack scrambled up and his eyes popped open, wide and awake. "Pirates?? Where??" Gibbs asked.

The three men heard a choking sound and looked down. Elizabeth was on the ground, holding her sides, laughing hard. Jack frowned and Ragetti glared. Gibbs just looked confused. "You guys....hahaha....fell for that...haha..."

The situation dawned on them and Ragetti spoke up. "That wasn't funny, you nearly gave me a stroke." Jack narrowed his eyebrows and Gibbs shook his head, a little amused. Elizabeth was still laughing. Gibbs got an idea. "Is that ol' Will Turner?" Elizabeth immediately stopped laughing and glanced around. "Where?"

The trio burst into a fit of laughter and Elizabeth frowned, very annoyed. "Made you look," Ragetti guffawed. "Nice one, Mr. Gibbs," Jack grinned. Elizabeth pouted, "No fair." After they were done laughing, they ate. Elizabeth said, after eating, "So, are you guys leaving today?" Gibbs shook his head. "Yes, at sunset. You think you'll be okay?" Elizabeth nodded, "Will is coming early tomorrow. I'll be fine."

The day went by quickly and soon it was sunset. "We'll be back soon, Mrs. Turner," Ragetti said, waving from the ship. Pintel, Jack and Gibbs waved at the woman. Elizabeth waved at everyone as the ship took off. She waved until she couldn't see the ship anymore. She decided that since she was full, she could sleep until Will came. But as soon as she lied down, she was too excited to fall asleep. [I haven't been this happy in years.] She decided to take a walk around the island until morning.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will could see the small island from a distance. He couldn't sleep, as he tried hard to imagined how much his wife changed. Hamlet nudged another crewmember, Webb. "We're finally gonna see Captain William's wife." Webb nodded, "I've been curious for quite a while." Will, on the other hand, was nervous and excited. Even though he knew once she stepped foot on the ship, she wouldn't age ever again, he was a little nervous. As they neared the island, they didn't see anyone. Hamlet turned to Webb and shrugged. Will felt a tinge of worry. "Um, where is she, Captain?" Webb asked cautiously. Will was wondering the same thing until he spotted a voluptous woman kicking a rock, walking aross the beach with her head down. Her long hair cascaded down her back and she wore a simple white dress and she was barefoot. All the men were speechless. She was stunning.

William's face lit up and he got off of the ship, Webb, Bill and Hamlet following him. Elizabeth still wasn't aware of their presence. [I wonder if he still looks the same...] She heard the sound of sand crunching and she glanced up. She saw 4 men. She instantly recognized her husband, who was grinning boyishly. Elizabeth ran into his arms and gave him a soft kiss on his lips. The crew smirked, looking away. "I missed you so much, Will," Elizabeth whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Shh, don't cry. I missed you, too. You weren't crying when I was gone, were you?" Will asked, kissing her again and pulling back.

Elizabeth shook her head quickly, earning a chuckle from her husband. "Good girl," he said, holding her close. Hamlet cleared his throat, earning a glare from Webb and Bill. Elizabeth didn't fully realize they weren't alone and she blushed. Will turned to his crew and introduced everyone. "Darling, these are my crewmates. This is Hamlet." Hamlet bowed, "Hello, Mrs. Turner. You're beautiful, as I imagined." Elizabeth smiled politely, "Thank you. Nice to meet you, Hamlet." Will gave Hamlet a warning look and said, "And this is Webb." Webb held out his hand and Elizabeth shook it. "Hi, Mrs. Turner. A pleasure to finally meet you." Elizabeth giggled and said, "Thank you, same here." Will smiled fondly at the musical chime of her laughter. Will turned to his father and began to speak, "And this is--"

"Bootstrap Bill Turner. Glad to finally meet you, Elizabeth," Bill finished, kissing her hand gently. "It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Turner," she responded. "You can call me father, if you'd like," Bill offered. "I'd like that," Elizabeth said, giving him a small hug. Will spoke up, "Well, let's get going," grabbing her hand gently. "Huh? Where are we going?" Elizabeth asked confusedly. "To the Flying Dutchman. You didn't know you were leaving?" Webbs asked. "I did, but not so soon," she admitted, bashfully blushing. "It's been too long, Elizabeth. I want you to come with me," Will said, starting to walk.

Elizabeth nodded and they walked back to the ship.

Aha, I am finished the chapter. What kind of adventures will await them? I have no clue, but I'll figure it out along the way. Please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here is chapter 2. I hope you liked chapter 1, because I reread it a few times and I knew that if I came across a story that started out like mine, I would love it. Read on and don't forget to review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of its characters.**

Elizabeth boarded the ship, but was a little unnerved by the stares she was receiving. She squeezed Will's hand tightly.

Will noticed Elizabeth squeeze his hand and looked down at her. Her beautiful face had a small frown and she was blushing. He finally noticed that everyone were staring and he turned around, still holding his wife's hand. "Get back to work. Our new course is Devil's Trench. Hamlet, give the directions. Webb, escort Elizabeth to my chamber. I have something I need to talk about with Bill." _**{He doesn't call Bill, "father" because that's not what Captains do.}**_ Webb and Hamlet nodded, "Aye aye, Captain Turner." Webb held out his hand. "Come with me, milady," he gestured politely. Elizabeth smiled and gave Will a glance. Will nodded and kissed her hand gently. "I'll be there shortly, darling. I love you, alright?" he whispered. "I love you too, Will," she whispered back, following Webbs.

She followed Webbs to Will's quarters. "Here you go, Mrs. Turner," Webbs said, bowing. "Just call me Elizabeth," Elizabeth insisted. "Aye, Elizabeth," Webbs nodded. Elizabeth sat down and sighed softly. "Is there something wrong, Mrs-er Elizabeth?" Webbs asked. "Well...I..." she began, not sure if she could trust a man she just met. "You can tell me, Elizabeth. I'm a good listener," he assured her. "I'm not sure how to adapt living on a ship. I mean, I haven't been around this many people in years and-"

She stopped when Webbs patted her hand gently. "It's alright, Elizabeth. Everyone's pretty decent, so me, Captain Turner and your father-in-law will make sure you're comfortable. And you can always come to me if you need advice." A small smile came to Elizabeth's face. "Thank you, Webbs," she said, giving him a tight hug. Webbs was shocked, as he hadn't been touched by a woman for over a decade, but he hesitantly hugged her back. "Glad to be of any help, Elizabeth," he replied, pulling away. Webbs was 5'9, with long black hair, silky and shiny, with bright green eyes. He was slightly tanned and he had a nice muscular body, not too built. He had a smooth voice and he had dimples. He was 19, but he acted older than he truly was. Women loved him, but he longed for an intelligent woman. Webbs stood up and Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "I would love to talk more, Elizabeth, but I have work to do. I'll fetch Captain Turner for you," he said, giving her a soft smile. She nodded, "I appreciate that, Webbs, you're a sweet man." Webbs couldn't help but blush. "Ah, t-thanks. See you later, Elizabeth," he turned and hurried up the stairs, earning a giggle from Elizabeth.

Will stood in front of his father in a secluded area. "So what is it that ya wanted to talk about, son?" Bill inquired. "I'm nervous about Elizabeth. I mean, she's gorgeous. What if she grows tired of me and falls in love with one of my crew members? Or someone falls in love with her?" Will questioned nervously. Bill smiled, "Well, you're the captain. If she does that, throw her off the ship. Your call." Will's eyes narrowed. "I would never do that. I love her too much." Bill grinned and patted his son on the back. "I believe ya, son. So, if you love her, trust her. What you decide to do is up to you. I'll support you either way." Will smiled fondly, "Thank you, father." The father-son moment was cut short when Webbs walked up to Will. "Elizabeth is waiting for ya, cap'n," Webbs exclaimed. When Will raised his eyebrow at the use of his wife's first name, Webbs quickly explained, "Uh, she asked me not to call her Mrs. Turner." Will nodded slowly and glanced at his father. His father nodded at him. Will walked to his quarters.

When he got there, he saw Elizabeth on her knees on the bed, her hands folded neatly. She spotted him and gave him an affectionate smile. Will was dumbfounded. He still couldn't believe that beautiful smile was for him. He held out his arms and Elizabeth stood up. She ran into him arms, burying her face into his chest. Will kissed her head softly. "I love you, Will. So much," she chimed gently, smiling more when she felt his arms wrap around her body. "I love you too, Elizabeth. And I will never love anyone more," he answered, locking her lips in a lingering kiss. "I thought after all these years, you wouldn't love me anymore. I mean, you're still so handsome..." she trailed off. "You're beautiful, darling and I love you no matter what. Don't worry so much," he grinned. In reality, Will was shocked with her words. She was the one who he expected to feel that way, to not love him anymore. He shook his head for doubting their love.

Elizabeth stood idly by, watching all of the men work. Her husband was showing Webbs the map and he was explaining until his eyes met hers. He smiled and winked and Elizabeth giggled. She began to walk around, as shirtless, sweaty men carefully avoiding bumping into her, as she explored. She leaned on the side of the ship, looking into the distance.

Her brows furrowed when she spotted a ship approaching from the distance. _[Is that a pirate ship? Elizabeth thought worriedly.]_ She squinted, leaning forward and trying to see if she could see anything that would give the ship away. She saw a red flag and burly men all around the deck. She leaned forward a bit more and saw who she figured was the captain. The captain and Elizabeth locked eyes and the man grinned, blowing a kiss at her with an evil smirk on his face. Elizabeth wrinkled her nose in distaste and decided to warn Will. She ran back the direction she came and called out, "Will!" Will was guiding the ship and turned around in alarm when he heard his wife's worried voice.

Will grabbed both of her hands as Elizabeth finally reached him, slightly out of breath. "I saw a pirate ship coming towards us, Will," she informed him. Will frowned and kissed her on her forehead. "Are you sure, darling?" he asked, looking at how distraught she seemed. When Elizabeth nodded, a voice called out, "Rouge ship, coming directly for us, Captain!" Will rolled his eyes and scolded the lookout. "And what were you doing all of this time that let them get so close to us, Hamlet?" Hamlet gulped and held up a biscuit. Will growled and Hamlet flinched. "If we end up losing any men, you're walking the plank," Will threatened.

WIll barked directions and began to stop the ship, waiting for the unknown ship to get close. The unknown ship stopped a few hundred feet away from them and Will's crew readied the cannons, in case something went astray.

Will called out, "Is there a problem?" The other captain, who was quite ugly, yet young, replied, "Nah prob'em at t'al, Captain. I be Cap'in Rawthorne n I was gonna ask the great Cap'n Will Turna if ya knew there be a woman aboard ye ship." Will was about to respond when Elizabeth spoke up. "Yes, sir, he does know. I am his wife, Elizabeth Turner." There were murmurs among the Rawthorne's crew.

"Not ta question ye actions, but me thinks it isn't wise ta have such a beauty on ya ship," Rawthorne continued, grinning, showing his yellow teeth. "And why might that be?" William asked, his eyebrow raised. Rawthorne shrugged, "Cuz men like meself who had'nt touched a woman in years might be tempted ta take 'er from ya." That earned a laugh from Rawthorne's crew, and Elizabeth walked over to Will, who put one arm around her, holding her to his chest. "Are you implying that you're going to try to take my wife from me, Captain? Because, I won't allow that to happen," Will spoke calmly, pulling out his sword. Captain Rawthorne held up his hand in peace. "Not at all, Capt'n Turna. I jus want'd ta warn ye, is all. We'll be on our way," Rawthorne smirked, his ship turning back the other direction and sailing off.

Will stood staring until Rawthorne's ship was out of sight. Will leaned towards Elizabeth and planted a deep, passionate kiss on her lips. "I won't let anyone hurt or take you away from me, Elizabeth." Elizabeth smiled warmly. "I know."

**Okay, I'm done with this chapter. I'm about to lie down, my eyes are burning. Please review.**


End file.
